Water guns are popular toys which typically squirt water under pressure when a user depresses a trigger. Devices such as that proposed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,350 are known which include a battery-powered pump so that, upon actuation of the trigger, the water can be pumped automatically. Conventional water guns are typically held in the hand, and its is an object of the present invention to enhance play value by providing a battery-operated water toy which is worn on a user's hand and body rather than held in the user's hand.
In order to accomplish these and other objects, in one aspect of the present invention, the device comprises a housing adapted to be affixed to a belt worn by the user. The housing contains a reservoir fillable with a fluid, particularly water, as well as a fluid output port. An electrically driven pumping means is located in the housing and is operative for conveying the water under pressure from the reservoir through the output port an elongated flexible transport tube. An electrical power source, e.g., a battery pack, is also provided in the housing and supplies electrical power to the pumping means.
A targeting sheath is provided for securing to one of the user's fingers. The targeting sheath includes a discharge nozzle connected to the flexible transport tube for the discharge of pressurized fluid therefrom.
An actuator sheath is provided for securing to another finger of the user. The actuator sheath includes an actuating switch electrically connected between the power source and the pumping means, and is operative for selectively actuating the pumping means to eject the fluid away from the discharge nozzle mounted in the targeting sheath.
A fingerless glove is worn on the user's hand. The glove contains at least one slot for compressive retention of the flexible transport tube in order to prevent the targeting sheath and actuator sheath from falling from the user's fingers.
The targeting and actuating sheaths are snugly worn on the user's fingers and the elongated transport tube is secured in place by the glove, which is snugly worn on the user's hand. During use, the user need only point his finger on which the targeting sheath is mounted in the direction of a selected target, and depress the actuating switch. An electrical connection is made between the power source and the pumping means, thereby commencing the conveying of pressurized fluid from the discharge nozzle to the target.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.